church_of_cielfandomcom-20200215-history
The Feet
Once a month, on the 3rd Friday of the month, we will have The Feet Ritual™️. During this, we like to praise our gods feet. The ritual goes as stated; First, we must print pictures of '''Ciel Star’s '''feet and place them into a pentagram shape. Then, in the middle we must light a blue raspberry skittles candle (yes they exist). Next, we shall recite this exact hymn: “Oh...good lord. so it was only just a dream I'M the Earl of Phantomhive and the role of watchdog belongs to me with a demon at my side there is no doubt that I will win But as the clock ticks on I feel my time is running thin Even so i won't give up this cursed name that I must bear Because it's true that only one can continue on as rightful heir I'm much stronger, louder, faster than I was back in my youth And still I shall be until the day.. that lies become the truth Teehee~! Oh brother. Thought you'd seen the last of me? but surprise, bitch! Think again, your dream's a reality though stealing my identity is a joke that is quite funny.. won't you give back the candy you had stolen from my tummy? We've discussed this! Being watchdog is a terrible affair And you TAKING that from me I think, just isn't quite fair But you're dear to me and you're so frail so i won't leave you alone After everything we've been trough I've finally come home I...don't believe it,there's no way, it can’t be real! I have done so much just to reach this point! How am I supposed to feel?! Just come along and admit the truth why such an outrageous lie? You don't understand! It's not what you think! It's as if you wanted me to die I know that nothing I could say could make him change his mind Even though that what I wanted Was to leave my past behind I thought that once something was lost, one could never get it back.. But pherhaps my vision was all blurred out by a beast all clad in black I had once been told back when I was young that I shine just like a star and yet I stood in his shadow locked behind those metal bars whether I TRULY did this for myself or for HIM, I'm not awere but I should have known that no matter what, I'd always be his spare.. Giving up? Oh I'm glad! It's good to know you know your place I had thought that i would have to hurt you but I'm thrilled that's not the case! I still don't understand why you've done this to me but i guess I'll let you free... Being OVERLY spoiled as a child,you know could cause this,don't you see? But it's time to grow up,brother, kiss your newly found title goodbye! because the head of Phantomhive, Ciel, is none other than I! So that's It? It's over? Nothing else? this is the end? Incomplete within the belly of the demon for all of eternity I must spend? These past four years have opened my eyes to sights I never though I'd see... going from second born brother to the wielder of a contract was the key! If there's ANY lesson I have learned thoughout this journey I have tread it's that moving forward is possible if you grab a hole of that last thin threads! And my voice SCREAMED out and the deepest red stained my hands and soaked my sleeves There was still some hope that finding the truth would become a thing of ease! But the truth was right before my eyes, an opened book, clear in plain sight.. I didnt need some ring on my finger to prove I had the will to fight! I am MYSELF, just your brother, but my power and my fury to live run deep.. No matter WHAT it is I'm called,THE EARL OF PHANTOMHIVE WILL ALWAYS BE ME! Lastly, we have the pleasure of licking the pictures of Ciel’s feet and then rubbing our tongues all over each other.